The flower of Secrets
by BlueCandyStar
Summary: What if MARs and Callings met when they were younger but got separated? What happens if one broke a promise? What will happen if they meet 7 years later? Read and find out! Mostly Rhythm and Hibiki -
1. Flower 1

**Heyo! Im going to make a kid safe all romance story!**

** ENJOY AND REVIEW! Maho's looks are the same as her looks in The prism, The sparkle, The new life.**

Chapter 1- The childhood memory

Rhythm's POV (7 years old)

I was walking with my two best friends, Mion and Aira. We were walking in the woods just outside of the city. Mion wanted to go because she was looking for a mystery and not because she wanted to make sure we were safe, but she is just stubborn. Aira wanted to go because she wanted inspiration for her designs. She loves fashion and designing and she is pretty good at it. I wanted to go to see the scenery and find a practice spot for dancing. We thought we heard a roar and started screaming.

"AAHHH!" We yelled and split up. When I cam to a stop, I was in front of a beautiful garden.

"WOW! There are so many flowers! But why is there a garden in the middle of no where? hm..." I muttered. I heard faint music and peeked through a bush. I saw a boy around my age with dark blue hair and brown eyes. He danced through the rhythm perfectly as if the music controlled him. He didn't miss a beat, and then came to a stop. He saw me as I quickly hid.

"What are you doing out in the woods alone?" He asked politely.

"I was with my friends. you?"

"I come here to practice dancing."

"I'm a dancer too!" I exclaimed in delight.

"Then can we meet up here tomorrow? around 3 pm/"

"OK!" I said without hesitation.

"My name is Hibiki."

"Rhythm."

The next day, I went to the woods at the exact same time and I also remembered the route to the garden. I saw him practicing. We then spent half of our time playing, and half of our time dancing. It was so much fun! We continued doing that for 5 months I think. It was a secret between us only. Then something happened. I was sneaking out to my usual path but guards stopped me. (in this story, MARs are rich)

"Miss Rhythm. Are you forgetting that the ball is tonight? we have to have your dress picked out and more lessons." A maid said sternly.

"b-but I ha-"

"This is unacceptable! You are also supposed to bring your 3 year old little sister to have her haircut."

"h-hai." I muttered sadly. Maybe I have tomorrow! My sister's hair is Pale blue with pale pink edges. Her hair is currently up to her ankles but we can only cut it to her knees. For some reason, that's all we can cut.

The next day,

"Miss Rhythm. You have extra lessons today because of the fiasco of when you spilled your soup on the table."

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"AIRA! MION! HIBIKI! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"She wailed T-T.

I came to the meeting spot a week after, because it was raining. I saw that no one was there.

"Hibiki!? Are you here?"

I saw a note inside a glass dome where we keep some flowers inside. There is a table wee we would have tea. I opened the door and saw a note.

'_Dear Rhythm. My family has left for America. Why didn't you show up? Did I do something wrong? If that's the case, I understand. Take care and stay well. __Hibiki.' The writing looked like any other 7 year old's.(MARs and Callings are the same age)_

_Normal POV (7 years later. MARs and Calling's age-14, Little sibling's age-10)_

Maho walked to her older sister who was napping. She took out a trumpet and played a loud tune.

"Onee-chan!" She called. she had a navy blue sailor uniform with a yellow bow on it. She had red eyes and odd white pupils.

"What~"

"Mama and Papa are calling." She admitted. Rhythm jumped out of bed and ran downstairs while combing her hair and after getting dressed.

"Hai!" She yelled, entering the dining room.

"You need to meet up with your friends remember. Can you also drop off Maho at her dance lessons?"

"Hai!~"

Rhythm dropped Maho off and then ran to the mall. Sakura petals started to fall.

"WAH! It reminds me of.." She remembered the time Sakura petals fell in the garden as the two danced. She hasn't been to the garden since he left. She sighed and headed to Prism Stone.

"Rhythm?" Aira asked.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong you have been spacing out for 10 minutes."

"Eh? Oh. Gomen" She playfully stuck her tongue out. Aira showed Rhythm an outfit Rhythm could wear for her next show. It consisted of a white short-sleeved top with blue sleeves,white and blue jeans and blue high-tops with a white star on it.

"Un! Ill wear it in my show." She replied

"It fits your pop character. Maybe a blue and white cap... nope. Too much!" Aira said looking around the store and adoring everything.

Rhythm's POV

1 hour later,

"See you guys! I have to go pick up my little sister!"

"Kay!" They called back. I didn't have to pick up my sister until 20 minutes later, but I wanted to check on the garden. I ran there as fast as I could. I came to the clearing. I saw the usual flowers. I sighed in relief. The garden wasn't destroyed. When I looked to the right, I gasped. The flowers there were all wilted since a tree with large branches grew over it, keeping the sunlight from coming in along with it no getting enough water. I looked inside the dome. It was clean on the inside but The plants wilted, due to lack of water. The chair was flipped, but still it's perfect shade of white. The note was still there. I looked at the back to see a locket. Inside, was a black and white picture of him and I. Tears started to blur my vision. I cant believe I left it like this. It was my responsibility to watch the garden. Now it is ruined.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." I whispered as I picked up the wilted flowers. I got rid of them and ran with all my might. I bought some flower seeds.

'_Maho? Can you wait a bit longer? I need to do something.' _ I messaged to her.

'_Roger!' _She replied. I ran back to the garden and planted the seeds.

"I will take care of you from now on. I promise." I whispered to each one. I watered them and left them to bathe in the sunlight. I went to Maho's dance school to pick her up.

"Onee-chan? Why are you dirty?" Maho asked. I looked down at my clothes. They were stained with dirt.

"I fell." I lied. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Did you take up gardening?" She asked. She's good.

"You caught me. Don't tell mom and dad. They would probably saw it's a waste of time to get dirty if they are going to die anyways."

"yeah... I wonder what happened to my sunflower I planted last year..." Maho said curiously. I shivered. We bought some clothes from Prism Stone. It was a simple white top, denim shorts, and a blue short-sleeved hoodie. We got home and headed upstairs.

"Rhythm! We want you to pick up Your dress from the dry cleaners!"

"Kay!"

I was in a white spaghetti strap knee-length dress with a music not design at the bottom and a blue ribbon on the waist since my casual clothes were getting washed. I ran out the door and was yelled at.

"Don't run!"

I walked to the next block and saw a hooded figure running my way.

"Ah-!" I yelled as I fell.

"Sorry." He helped me up and ran.

"I wonder where he is going..."

I decided to check out the garden. I ran through the woods, making sure my clothes didn't get dirty. I saw that there was no damage as I looked at the flowers. I saw the light inside of the dome. I peeked inside. A 14 year old boy in a hoodie with dark blue hair and brown eyes was sitting on a chair staring at the note but a shadow casting over his eyes.

"H-Hibiki?" I whispered.

**Hey! These are for the people who like romance! What did ya think!? Also, Who wants to greet me Happy birthday! Please review ! I checked for any grammar mistakes. Please tell me if you see a mistake~!**

** Review!**

**Rhythm- Don't we get to say something!?**


	2. Flower 2

**Heyo! Good to be back! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Pretty Rhythm!**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 2- Transfer?! Problem brat Maho with the birthday party!

Rhythm's POV

"H-Hibiki." I unconsciously whispered. I slowly opened the door.

"R-Rhythm?"

I started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you were going to leave! I couldn't tell you I had lessons because they wouldn't let me leave and..." I continued to rant on why that happened. I felt something on my head. I looked up to see hibiki patting my head. He had a mischievous smile. He took my hand.

"Here is your punishment!" He yelled as he began running, dragging me behind.  
"WAH!" I yelled as he dragged me behind. We stopped at the top of a hill. I panted then looked up.  
"Whoa! So pretty!" I exclaimed. We could see the whole city from here!  
"Now...PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" He yelled.  
"Eh?! That running wasn't it?!" I yelled as he tackled me. He started tickling. I laughed so hard, tears came out of my eyes and My stomach hurt! It seemed like we spent an hour playing. It was just like how we were when we were little. I realized the time.

"I'm sorry Hibiki! I will come back tomorrow! and if something comes up I will notify you!" I said after exchanging Phone numbers. I made it to the dry cleanors and then back to my house. My parents didn't notice me come back late since they were at a meeting. I paid Maho $50 to keep quiet. I heard mom and dad talking about an academy that they will enroll Maho in for swordsmanship, and enroll me in for dancing. I wonder if Hibiki will be there...

The next day,

They told us where they are transferring to fate academy. Soon enough, our bags were pact as they told us it will be a bording school so we are in dorms. They sent us off.

The next day,

"Hello. I am Amamiya Rhythm." She introduced herself, to find Hibiki waving. She waved back, glad There was someone she knew.

One week later,

Maho and her new friend or rival, Makoto were labelled the number 1 problem Children in the SCHOOL. I sighed. I heard that they are always pulling pranks on each other, leading to explosions, water, and a teacher as bait. I sighed. Seeing them argue is like a war. I passed the practice room of the sword section, to see the two clashing swords. At least they are fighting normally. I went to the garden outside. Come to think of it, the woods aren't far from here. I ran to the garden since school was over and looked at the small, growing plants. I saw Hibiki coming over and I prepared tea. We played in the water after Hibiki "accidentally" pushed me in. WE spent the next hour dancing until we couldn't feel our legs. I headed back 1st since Hibiki said he had to pick up a few things. Tomorrow is my birthday! Aira and Mion transferred here before me so we can also celebrate together! I wonder what foods shall await me! Food, be prepared! I walked to the dormitory and went to my room. I got dressed into my white dress with the music note, since we are supposed to dress in not too formal and not to fancy things for dinner. I headed to the dinning hall to see everyone standing in confusion, as the tables are gone. I stepped in, and as soon as I did, the doors closed. There was sign telling me I was the last person they needed. What mess is this now? Suddenly, The floor turned black and we started falling. I heard many screams, but how I knew my sister was in her was because of one scream that screamed with the others, told me she wasn't screaming of dropping.

"Candy!" Is what I heard. I saw Hibiki on the other side of the whole group. It seemed like we were falling for hours. Then we came to a stop. Eh? Suddenly, we saw a table of bracelets with different designs on a table, and wrist watches with different designs on another.

"Girls, line up neatly and pick a bracelet of your choice. Boys, line up and pick a watch of your choice." A voice rang. We did as we were told and picked one up. I had a bracelet which had many bright blue gems, shaped as tiny flowers, lined up on a single chain. We all put it on. It glowed for just a second and the light faded away.

"You have been chosen to participate in the tournament of fate. You will continue with your normal lives, but when the 4th bell rings, the tournament will begin. The tournament will judge you on your singing abilities, your athletic abilities, and most importantly, your abilities of any kind." The voice rang out once again. Suddenly, everything was black.

I awoke the next day to find myself in my room. eh? was that a dream? I looked at my right wrist, to find a bracelet there. nope. I sighed, getting dressed. I walked to the garden because today was a Saturday. It was also the birthday I share with my best friend. After taking care of the plants, Hibiki didn't come. Probably because he overslept I walked back to the school, to see two small arguing figures, with wooden swords clashed. I sighed and passed by the two casually. I met up with Aira and Mion.

"Rhythm! Come on! Let's go to the cafe!"

"Kay!"

When we got there Mion got a smile on her face.

"Rhythm? You have been getting really close to that boy, hibiki. Do you like him?"

"N-no! Why would you say that! He is just an old friend."

"An old friend? We were with you since we were 5 and we don't remember him." Aira commented.

"What is that noise?" Mion referred to rumbling outside. We saw a flash of blue before it disappeared. We shrugged it off, going back to talking.

2 Hours later, We came inside the school to see a banner with the words, 'Happy Birthday Aira and Rhythm!' and confetti everywhere. There was a whole feast of food with a blue and Pink cake in the center. I saw Hibiki head towards me during the party. Maho smiled but she was a mess. Hair messed up, scratches everywhere, and a twig in her hair? Oh. She must have been the one running in town.

"Happy Birthday Rhythm." He said as he gave me a box. I sweat-dropped seeing Mion have a mischievous grin on her face and Aira giving me two thumbs up. I sighed inside my head and gladly accepted the gift. I opened it to see a locket, similar to the old one, but it had the old picture in one slot, and a picture of us now in another slot. On the back, there was an engraving saying ' Happy Birthday Rhythm! -Hibiki'. I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Hibiki."

**Yo! How'd you like it? I know it isn't Aira and Rhythm's birthday yet, but I just liked the idea! Let's see the tournament begin!**

**Next time in The flower of Secrets,**

**Rhythm: What do I do?**

**Maho: No candy allowed!?**

**Hibiki: The tournament is a complete disaster!**

**Chapter 3- The tournament begins!**


	3. Flower 3

**I'm so sorry everyone! My computer broke and I feel really stupid, aince I just now found out that there was a desktop mode for fanfiction. Anyways,**

**Chapter 3- the tournament begins!**

Rhythm sighed, walking to school.

_ring_

she looked out the window.

'The 1st bell has rung.' She thought, looking at her bracelet. She saw Hibiki, but he didn't look at her. He looked worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked. he nodded. They took a walk in the garden after school.

"Hibiki? Do you want to go to the Park?" Rhythm asked, having a cup of tea with him

"I think we should practice instead. Don't forget, the tournament might happen at anytime. Time is important." He replied, watering the flowers.

"I guess."

4 hours later, they practiced non stop.

"Lets... head back." Rhythm reminded. H e nodded as they headed back to campus. Rhythm looked back at thw garden to see something shine.

"Hm?" She wonderrd, but thought it was nothing.

Th e next day, lunch took forever.

"Finally!" Rhythm cheered, getting her lunch out.

"Rhythm-chan, you shouldn't eat too much or you might not be able to excercise as much."

"Don't worry." Rhythm replied as Aira and Mion took out their lunches. Rhythm went to practice a bit more before school started again.

"No bell today." She sighed in relief.

The next day was a Saturday so she slept in. She looked at the locket.

"A new start with Hibiki is like a dream come true." She muttered, smiling. She met up wirh Mion and Aira.

"Hey-" she got cut off.

_Ring_

"The second bell." She muttered. The two others nodded. Their eyes widened.

_Ring_

"N-No way. 2 bells in 1 day!?" Mion yelled. Aira tried to calm down Mion, but Rhythm stared blankly at the sky.

"One more." She muttered. They continued with their day until they ran into a crying Maho who looked blankly at the sky.

"Why are you crying?" Rhythm asked. Maho turne d to face her.

" the tournament will start soon. Everyone will fall. Including the winner." She cried.

"Eh?"

Rhythm's POV

"In the tournament of Fate, for one smile to the crowd, there is anothee person crying. Everyone is eliminated one by one from all of Fate academy. The winner will fall as well. There might not be a chance to get up." Maho cried, before leaving.

"What?" I wondered, shocked.

_Ring_

_Thu-thump_

I felt my heartbeat speed up. The fate tournament will begin. We all were lined up. Security guards checked each of us until they got to Maho.

"Eh? No candy?" She exclaimed. They held her upside down, as candy poured out of her pockets. Mountains bigger than her spread.

"Can this much candy even fit?!" A guard exclaimed, pushing her through. Everyone got checked in. The girls were put in out dance clothes and the boys were put in P.E. uniforms. We looked at the obstacle course. Maho began and accidentally ripped over the fire ring.

"Aahh!" She screamed as the fire chased her in a humorous way.

"This is a disaster. .." I heard Hibiki mumble. I sighed as they finally extinguished the fire. I stepped onto the starting line.

_Start!_

**_yeah, I know, IM back! Sorry I hhaven't upd ated in a while. At least I found out a way to publish. Sorry this chapter is short, I'm writing on my phone and its really difficult _****to go back, so it took a while and I decided to type fast so tou guys could gwt the chapter faster! Thanx for watching! I will begin to finally write for other animes! I hope people will like my other stories! Wish me luck!**


End file.
